


Forty Thousand Men and Women

by diet_whiskey



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drinking, Other, Post 3.07 yo, angsdT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_whiskey/pseuds/diet_whiskey
Summary: Seth drinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likestogetlost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=likestogetlost).



This song is cutting through the greasy air of Richie's Friday night bar. The bitter taste of rye whiskey and the lemon. He feels nothing though. Feels everything. He's drunk.

“There was no way”, he mumbles, “no other way to do it. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't mean — oh God. Fuck.”

He swallows that greasy air.

Her bones are pulled from their joints, her body is aching, bleeding. Hate is bleeding through her pores, through her eyes.

_Come on, baby, don't fear the reaper._

“She won't die, she can't.”

But when Amaru leaves her body, she’ll just fall down, like a broken doll, like a house of cards. And then…

_Forty thousand men and women everyday, redefine happiness_   
_Another forty thousand coming everyday,_ _we can be like they are_

There's a molten metal pouring down his throat and into his chest, and it hurts, it hurts.

“There was no other way to do it.”

_Baby, take my hand._

“There was no other way.”

_Baby, I'm your man._

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Oyster Cult — Don't Fear The Reaper. mp3


End file.
